


Chess

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Criminal Improv Series - Criminal Improv Comedy
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess ignore the fact that Brian killed the detective at the end of Criminal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I guess ignore the fact that Brian killed the detective at the end of Criminal.

DI Green shouldn’t be playing chess with one of the suspects. Or maybe he should be playing chess with all the suspects. He’s not sure, and he might be a bit drunk. It’s not really chess, like how he wasn’t really playing scrabble with his almost but not quite ex-girlfriend. Brian suggested they play chess so that’s what they’re doing. They aren’t in the pub because it’s not big enough for two people to sit comfortably, let alone got the elbow room for chess. Brian surprisingly can play chess incredibly well, but then again it’s not really chess they’re playing.


End file.
